The present invention relates to flexible display devices, and more specifically to confidential content display in flexible display devices.
Often, users are looking at confidential content within an electronic file while in a public place or a place containing other users which are unauthorized to see the confidential content. Confidential content can be shared through e-mail, documents, social media and the like. The confidential content may include salary information, credit card number, phone number, personal identification information, or other information. Once a user opens a document with confidential content in a public area, there is a risk that other unauthorized users can see the confidential content.
For example, while at a coffee shop a user may open a confidential presentation on their electronic device. In this scenario, there are likely unauthorized users nearby that may casually look at the content without malicious intent, however there may also be other unauthorized users that are intentionally looking to take advantage of the user to steal the confidential information or someone's identity from the presentation materials displayed on the electronic device.